System XX
Summary The Cross-Dimensional Observation System No. XX, known as System XX for short, is the main antagonist of BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle. According to Rachel Alucard, she was created by her father Clavis Alucard, from the fragments of Keystones, which splits into four to record any combat datas within each four selected universes through establishing a so-called universal Keystone Scramble Tag tournament, like the spy cameras, unaware to the chosen fighters. Originally, Clavis created her for the purpose of cross-dimensional observation and the creation of new possibilities, but gone haywire to start acting sentient on her own. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A, likely Low 1-C Name: Cross-Dimensional Observation System XX, System XX, The Announcer Origin: Blazblue: Cross Tag Battle Gender: Inapplicable, though referred as female. Age: Unknown Classification: Device created for converging dimensions and boundaries Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (High-Godly; Has comparable regeneration to Observers like Noel Vermillion), Immortality (Type 1, 3 and 8; Reliant on keystones, though it can still survive without it as seen in In-Birth ending), Phenomena Intervention (Able to observe multiple dimensions and even the Boundary at once), Clairvoyance (Able to sense people from another dimension), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Created unstable phantom field), BFR, Resistance Negation (Negated Ragna's resistance of Phenomena Intervention), Summoning (Capable of summoning Blazblue, Persona, RWBY and In-Birth characters), Creation (Able to create perfect copy of the opponent), Information Analysis (Able to scan it's opponent for information), Non-Physical Interaction (Capable of talking and interacting with people, physical, metaphysical or everything in between), Law Manipulation (Set up laws and rules within the phantom field), Space-Time Manipulation (Capable of closing space and can control and manipulate universes. Capable of connecting worlds), 4th Wall Awareness, Power Nullification (Rachel, who can cross dimension, couldn't get out of the phantom field), Non-Corporeal (Without sufficient information, it is nothing more than energy), Absorption (By gathering passions, information and souls of the fighters, it created it's physical form), Energy Projection, Dimensional Travel, Teleportation, Mind Manipulation (Her defeat alone created severe headache for Yukiko and Yosuke), Telepathy, Able to create completely new possibilities, Resistance to Information Analysis (Noel couldn't understand what she is seeing with PotE), Soul Manipulation (It's soul wasn't destroyed by Yukianesa and Bolverk), Space-Time Manipulation (Wasn't affected by the collapse of phantom field), Sealing (Only Alucard bloodline is able to seal the stone), Existence Erasure (Is capable of withstanding blows from the insulator, which rends one's existence apart), Regeneration Negation, Absolute Zero, Darkness Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Air Manipulation and Life Manipulation Attack Potency: Multiverse level+, likely Low Complex Multiverse level (Its energy was compared to the Azure, which in turn makes it at least comparable to True BlazBlue Ragna. Superior to Noel Vermillion or Master Unit: Amaterasu). Able to ignore conventional durability in variety of ways. Speed: At least FTL (Comparable to other Blazblue cast), Omnipresent within the phantom field. Lifting Strength: Unknown. At least Class T Striking Strength: Multiversal+, likely Low Complex Multiversal Durability: Multiverse level+, likely Low Complex Multiverse level (Able to take hits from BBTAG cast). Immortality and Regeneration make her very difficult to kill. Stamina: Unknown, possibly Infinite Range: Multiversal+, likely Low Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Extremely Intelligent as she is a supercomputer built on working with information across dimensions. Weaknesses: She can't physically formalize without sufficient information. Is very curious about other people and surroundings, which lead to her downfall. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle Category:BlazBlue Category:Machines Category:Sociopaths Category:Causality Users Category:Information Users Category:Memory Users Category:Time Users Category:Probability Users Category:BFR Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Summoners Category:Creation Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Law Users Category:Space Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Energy Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Mind Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telepaths Category:Immortals Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Concept Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Possession Users Category:Perception Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Illusionists Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Arc System Works Category:Data Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Soul Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Time Stop Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Phenomena Intervention Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1